To improve performance, Exascale computing interconnects hundreds of thousands of CPUs (Central Processing Units) to deliver an Exaflop level of performance. During a 24 hour simulation (such as weather forecasting) several of the CPUs are likely to fail. A checkpointing technique is typically used to periodically save an image of a problem data set so that when a failure occurs the machine may back up to the last saved copy of the data set and continue computing from that point. In this way, a problem may complete even though many failures might occur each day. The more often the data set is check pointed the less time is lost when the machine needs to back up to the checkpoint. The time it takes to save the data set in an Exascale system to a backup media may however consume a significant portion of the time the machine is operating thus reducing performance.